The present invention relates to an arrangement in a duct through an opening in a wall, preferably in a vehicle, comprising an elongated ducting element. The present invention also relates to a method of placing an elongated ducting element in an installed position in an opening in a wall, preferably in a vehicle.
It is sometimes necessary when manufacturing vehicles to lead lines of different types, for example pipes for liquids or gases or electrical cables, through sheet metal walls of the vehicle. For this purpose, holes are drilled in the sheet metal plates, following which the lines can be drawn through the sheet metal plates. In many applications, however, it is required that the ducting through the sheet metal walls be designed in such a way that it is impossible for water, moisture, and in certain situations, even sound to penetrate through the hole in the sheet metal wall. A common method used today for sealing off such a hole in the sheet metal wall is to install a rubber ring in the hole with an opening at the very center. The outside radius of the ring coincides with the inside radius of the hole. A drainage hose, or any of the other above-mentioned types of lines are led through the opening in the rubber ring.
There are, however, inherent deficiencies associated with these conventionally designed lead-through arrangements and methods for installing the same; responsively, the present invention has been developed. Important enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed devices and methods for mounting lead-through means in vehicle walls and incorporates several additionally beneficial features.
One object of the present invention is to produce a duct through a wall that can be installed by means of a robot. In another aspect, a goal is to produce a duct that is installable by a robot and that is liquid and moisture -tight, as well as soundproof.
According to the present invention, these goals and objectives are achieved in one design by way of an arrangement in which a ducting element has a component projecting therefrom on all sides. The element is designed to bear against the edges of the opening so that sealing is produced between the two sides of the wall and defines an installed position. Behind the element, when viewed in the direction of the ducting, there is a flexible section, which under the effect of a slight force applied anywhere along the longitudinal extent of one part in front of the section, permits displacement of the part in relation to the unloaded longitudinal extent of the part. The wall, when viewed from its front face in the ducting direction, has a depression formed all around the opening so that the opening essentially forms the lowest point of the depression. The depression is designed to direct the tip of the ducting element towards the opening and through the opening to the installed position.
The invention also includes a related method that is characterised in that the ducting element is provided with a component projecting on all sides which, when the ducting element is placed in the installed position, bears against the edges of the opening, so that sealing is produced between the two sides of the wall. Behind the element, when viewed in the direction of ducting, the ducting element is provided with a flexible section such that, under the effect of a slight force applied anywhere along the longitudinal extent of one part in front of the said section, the part is displaced in relation to its unloaded longitudinal extent. The wall, viewed from its front face in the ducting direction, is provided with a depression all around the opening, so that the opening essentially forms the lowest point of the depression and that the tip of the ducting element is inserted towards the depression and directs the tip so that it is guided towards the opening and through the latter to the installed position.
The arrangement and the method according to the invention have a number of advantages compared to previous designs. The depression formed in the wall, together with the fact that the part in front of the flexible section can form angles with its direction of movement allows the tip of the ducting element to be directed toward, and through the opening during installation, even if the movement is not aimed precisely towards the opening. These error tolerances facilitate robot installation of the ducting element. The diameter of the depression can be selected according to prevailing circumstances, such as the performance of the robot, for example, so that when installing the ducting element it always strikes the wall somewhere in the depression. In addition, a ducting element utilized in accordance with the invention has a simple construction formed in a single piece and which can be manufactured at low cost. An arrangement in accordance with the invention may be used for ducting various types of media, such as liquids and gases, for example. In another utilization, one or more electrical cables may be drawn through the ducting element.